


Long live

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst?, AU, Alternete Universe: Band members, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mainly Sabriel with side Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Band members. Sam and Gabriel have been secretly dating for 5 years, all the while Gabriel pretends to be in a relationship with Kali to get the press off his back. When Dean unexpectedly proposes to Cas, despite having been in denial about his sexuality for a very long time, Sam becomes quite upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to go in a whole different direction. I mostly ship Destiel and although I enjoy reading Sabriel, it's mostly as a side pairing. I've been toying with the idea to start a series of shorts AU's based on songs from Taylor Swift and I fully intended for the first one to be "Mine", which main pairing was Destiel, but then this happened and I'm not even sure if I liked it, but, oh well...  
> I have the feeling it should be longer, because I believe it feels a little rushed, but you don't fight inspiration when it comes and you certainly don't force it when it refuses to come, so...  
> Anyway... hopefully it'll be enjoyable?  
> Title comes from Taylor Swift's "Long live".

Sam thinks he’s going to go insane if he has to sit through another 3 hours interview where he’s mostly ignored in favor of the band’s other members. He knows it’s not Gabriel’s or Dean’s fault that the fans seem far more interested on their lives than his (he’s actually grateful for that), but he’s not sure why he’s forced to endure this if he only gets to answer one or two questions.

Castiel insists, and since he’s their manager and so far he has done an incredible job, he tends to do as he tells him. So he sits there smiling, putting on a brave face whenever the interviewer inevitably starts asking Gabriel about his supposedly torrid affair with the world-known top model and actress, Kali.

There’s no torrid affair going on, though. Mostly because Kali doesn’t swing that way and Gabriel has been on a relationship with Sam for over 5 years. A very secret relationship, mind you.

Not that it was Sam’s choice, though. If he could, he would scream to the world how deeply, madly in love he’s with his fellow band member; how he’s been in love with him ever since he was 15 and Dean introduced them.

But he can’t. Gabriel is as hidden in the proverbial closet as Dean is. Or maybe it’s not as much, seeing they have actually been ‘dating’ for the last 5 years while Dean still refuses to acknowledge he’s head over heels for his best friend and manager, Castiel Novak.

The sudden silence pulls him away from his thoughts. The interviewer is staring at Dean expectantly and his brother is chewing his lip nervously. Sam arches an eyebrow, curious and sends a questioning glance in Gabriel’s direction, which goes unnoticed.

“As the matter of the fact, yes, I’m seeing someone right now.”

Oh, so that’s it. Dean has a handful of rumored ‘girlfriends’, but as far as Sam knows, nothing serious. Which just makes sense, seeing that Dean has been in love with Cas probably since Gabriel insisted in making his little brother their manager 3 years ago.

“Is it something serious?” the interviewer asks, delighted at the news.

“I think so, yeah. In fact…” his brother trails off, his eyes landing on Castiel who’s standing next to the camera man, his gaze fixed on Dean as usual. Sometimes Sam pities the poor boy; if his brother wasn’t so emotionally stunned and in absolutely denial about his sexuality, they’ll be a wonderful couple. After Dean’s statement Castiel narrows his eyes, probably fighting to keep his face blank despite he’s probably hurting.

But then, Dean does the strangest thing. He stands up and takes something out of his pocket, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but I feared Gabriel would murder me in the spot, so maybe I should do it in front of the cameras, where he might be a little reluctant to try it…” he’s walking towards Castiel and Sam’s jaw drops as the implications of his brother’s words start to sink. Dean kneels in front of their manager, offering a ring box to Castiel, “so, what do you say Cas? I know it took me a while to come to terms with my feelings for you, but now that I have… I would be crazy to let you go away. Marry me?”

Dean’s strong suit has never been words, but obviously Castiel doesn’t give a damn. He pulls Dean up and kisses him, not caring for a second about the cameras, the very surprised interviewer or their very befuddled brothers.

The room erupts in cheers, but Sam barely registers it. Has that really happened? This isn’t a dream? His emotionally stunned, no chick-flick moments, well known ladies’ man brother has just proposed on national TV? To a guy? To Castiel? They weren’t even dating, as far as Sam knows!

He stands up and storms away from the set, suddenly incapable of taking it anymore. He thought… damn, he and Gabe have been together for 5 years and yet he doesn’t want to go public with their relationship; however, his brother, his very _macho_ brother, has proposed to a guy before Gabriel even…

A sob escapes from him; his chest contracts painfully and tears course down his cheeks. Later, he’ll be happy for his brother and his friend, but for now, he’s hurting.

“Sam?”

Castiel is standing behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Another sob escapes him and Cas pulls him into an awkward hug. Seeing how much Cas struggles with social interaction in general and showing affection in particular, maybe he and Dean are truly a match made in Heaven.

The thought only makes him sob harder.

“Where’s Dean?” he asks between sobs. He’s hurting and he wants his big brother. Never mind he’s 28 now, whenever he’s hurting, he still goes to Dean for comfort.

“He and Gabe are still in the interview.” Castiel sighs, rubbing Sam’s back “I thought it would be better if you got some time to cool down before you faced my brother.”

“I don’t… I’m not going to argue with him.”

“I know.”

“I knew what I was getting in from the beginning. It’s just that I never expected…. I’m sorry Cas, I’m happy for you both, I really am…”

Castiel dismisses his apology with a movement of his hand. “I understand Sam. Trust me, I do.” He looks sadly at him, “it’ll get better.”

Sam nods, even though he thinks that’s doubtful. “Thanks Cas, you should get back to them. And congratulations.”

Cas blushes lightly, a change so obvious on his usual stoic demeanor, that makes Sam chuckle despite his heartbreak. The shorter male smiles once more before heading back to the room where the interview is being held.

Sam heads out, intending to head towards the hotel they’re currently staying. He wonders if he needs to get a room for the night, seeing he doesn’t want to be around Gabriel right now and he can’t crash at Dean’s unless he wants to be scarred for life. He supposes he could stay at Cas’...

God, it’s going to be a long night.

He opens the door to get outside the building and he’s immediately surrounded by photographers and reporters.

Scratch that, it’s going to be a long week (or month).

* * *

“I fully support my brother” he tells what feels like the hundredth reporter that asks him. “I did not have a ‘gay freak out’ at all” he tells, with what Dean calls his best ´bitch face´. He’s exhausted and frustrated because for the last week he’s been answering the same damn question. From the corner of his eye he can see Dean talking to some reporters, his arm thrown casually around Cas’ shoulders, both with grins on their faces. His heart clenches once again and he tears his eyes away.

“Then what…?” the reporter starts and Sam sighs, leveling a glare at her. The woman gulps, but continues pointing her microphone at him.

“If you really must know…” he starts, catches a glimpse of Gabriel, taking pictures with a bunch of females fans, all giggling and openly flirting with him and steels himself. It’s time to be honest about himself, “the truth is that Dean was always the most emotionally repressed of us both. He was always uncomfortable with discussing his feelings, so I never imagined he would be so open about this. I never thought he would actually admit he was bisexual, let along marry a guy. I’m happy for him. For both of them.”

The reporter nods and opens her mouth to ask something else, so Sam presses on before he loses his courage, “besides, it would be hypocrite of me to censure my brother’s relationship, seeing I’ve also been dating a man for the last 5 years.”

Everything goes very still around him. It’s obvious the other news people have heard him and suddenly he’s being surrounded by eager reporters, asking more questions about his partner. Sam takes a deep breath and continues, “I will not disrespect his wishes, though. He has wanted to keep things secret and so they shall stay that way. I just wanted to be honest about myself.”

Dean is glaring at Gabriel above the crowd and the shortest male flinches. Sam ignores them. He and Gabriel haven’t talked about what their brothers’ wedding mean to them and to their relationship, but he has heard Dean and Gabriel yelling at each other late at night. Dean has always been quite overprotective.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy” Dean informs him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Cas, on his brother’s other side, smiles encouragely. They pose for a few photos before he notices Gabriel is nowhere to be seen. He sighs, feeling down. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t his boyfriend disappearing on them.

Never mind. It’s better this way. He’s not ready to talk to him, not yet.

Soon, though. 

* * *

It’s been a wild month. The general media has been quite accepting of Dean’s and Cas’ relationship, even though they have had to deal with some yelling at their last concert about the ‘immorality’ of their situation. Surprisingly, Dean had just given the finger to the haters and kissed Cas to the delight of the general public.

Sam is beyond surprised at Dean’s behavior, to be honest. He wonders if he would have been as open if their dad was still alive, but he guesses it doesn’t really matter. The important thing is that he’s happier than ever before and that makes Sam glad.

Gabriel is ignoring him though, so he can’t be completely happy.

A couple of days before during a press conference, a reporter asked Gabriel about Kali. He tensed for a second, before calmly stating they had broken up. Another surprise; Sam hadn’t known Gabriel and Kali had decided to call off their fake relationship.

But what does that mean? Sam is dying to know. Their relationship has never been easy, with all the hiding and lying, but he used to think they were happy. He isn’t so sure now. He’s beginning to realize that he always somewhat resented all the secrecy and seeing his brother so blissfully happy has unleashed a whole lot of emotions that he had bottled up.

Funny, he used to think Dean was the emotionally stunned.

“Hey Samsquasch” he looks up from the book he’s pretending to read. Gabriel stands at the room’s threshold, a lollypop sticking out of his mouth. Sam is suddenly very jealous of that lollypop, but forces himself to focus. They need to talk.

“You’ve been avoiding me” he states calmly, putting his book down and gesturing for him to come and sit next to him on the bed.

“You started it.”

Sam rolls his eyes at the childish response. No wonder why Gabe and his brother were friends. “Gabe…”

“Listen kiddo, I get it. You were upset that your totally manly brother went ahead and acknowledge he’s completely in love with my _male_ brother all the while I pretended to be in a relationship with a hot girl just to keep the press off my back.” Sam nods; that pretty much sums it up.

Gabriel sighs and sits next to him, taking his hand in his immediately. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.” Sam doesn’t argue that and Gabriel rolls his eyes, smiling affectionately, “I just… it’s not that I’m ashamed of us. You know that, right?”

Once more, Sam nods. “I understand Gabe; it’s kind of scary putting yourself out there. I mean, I’ve been dealing with far more reporters that ever before since…”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t hide who I am. I shouldn’t feel the need to hide behind a fake relationship with a girl, especially since I have a real relationship with a man that I deeply… care about.”

It’s Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. Despite all their time together, Gabriel still has trouble saying the L- word. “I love you” he tells Gabriel and he beams, throwing his arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Gabe, you don’t have to. And you shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything. If you still want to keep our relationship secret… I understand. I’m sorry I got a little distant and yeah, I’m not totally cool with hiding, but if that’s what you need or want…”

Gabriel kisses him hard, effectively getting him to shut up. “You talk far too much.”

Sam just smiles and kisses him again. They’ll work things out, somehow. They’ll be fine. 

* * *

 

A year later, they’re yet at another interview. When the presenter asks Gabriel about his love life’s status, the shortest band member smiles brightly and says, “yes, there’s someone in my life right now. And actually…” he turns to Sam, taking him by surprise when he grabs him from the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. “Happy anniversary, Sammy”

“Only Dean gets to call me that” he protests, making a face, hearing his brother laugh. The interviewer is cooing happily, smiling at them. A second later, what has just happened registers in his head, “oh” he murmurs, a soft smile tugging his lips, “happy anniversary, Gabe.”

“Took me while, but I got there” the older one whispers, before kissing him again.

Sam’s delighted laughter is his only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Uggh… the ending feels a little rushed, doesn’t it? I wanted to keep it short and sweet and otherwise I feel I would have ended up writing a much longer fic, but I’m not entirely convinced I handled the situation as well as I wanted…  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Thoughts or suggestions, anyone?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
